Alix Chronicles: Maddy's Story
by Adione Quinn Parkinson
Summary: this is the story of the Alix club, a group of girls who met on earth, and now are working towards becoming fairies to help save the magic dimension. this is a true story, everyone in this story exists, but its been changed a bit so it sounds like an actual story. this is mainly from my POV, but it may have some others! enjoy!


Chapter 4: Awakening

Adione

What's happening? I can just hear Oblivion and Feya talking about sending me away, that's as much as I know, but where? For how long? Am I being fostered? I listen as hard as I can, turning my head ever so slightly so I am at the best angle to hear the voices behind me. It takes a lot of effort to even do that. I feel so weak. Oblivion is saying to Feya that if she is to go with me, she will be put under a curse, a curse that will make her evil. She will possess my body, and have control over my thoughts and actions, but will still remember who she is. Feya is coming with me? What does she know now? Why does it always seem that everyone else but me knows what fate I am about to walk into? And how come everyone interferes and saves me? I am more than capable of taking care of myself. Not that anyone else seems to think that. And why will she remember who she is, and not me? I have never heard of people losing their memories when being fostered, they're just sent off, because they don't have anybody to look after them and protect them, to teach them and to make them feel loved. I still feel so weak, especially in the presence of this monstrosity, a giant castle, made of Obsidian. What a surprise that is! I listen again, Oblivions metallic tone seems to bounce off the walls, echoing like he is shouting everything down into a valley, and it all bounces back. Feya, although acting tough, sounds afraid, for my and her own safety. Where are we being sent? Actually, where am I being sent, with Feya possessing me. That's really what's happening. But none of this seems to make sense, why send me away? Then I see a figure swoop at the dark purple bubble I am encased in, trying to break it. I try to move, to scream, but I still don't have the energy. I look and see it is a snake, made entirely of, yes, you guessed it. OBSIDIAN! I'm honestly getting sick of the stuff. Around every corner, there is Obsidian. At least, since dad arrived and ruined my life forever. Now it seems he is about to ruin it even more. Not just for me, but for Feya too, who hasn't done anything to him, she is just doing it to be nice, to help me. I keep listening to the conversation, then I see a glowing black light surround Feya, and her eyes seem to go glazy again, like when she attacked me earlier. Her hands have an emerald green glow, like her usual signature colour, but so dark you could almost mistake it for being black. She laughs manically, and the book, the one that taught her all this evil, appears in front of her, Oblivion conjured it in front of her.

"Here, you will need this. So you can spread darkness. Use it wisely" I look over at this giant pole that stands in the middle of the room. A glowing seems to come from it, and a new part is etched into the stone. Don't even ask what sort of stone it is, you already know. I see like a part out of a ripped story book, with no beginning and no end. A girl in a magic bubble, a man of pure evil, and another older girl, surrounded by an evil aura. Underneath is hieroglyphics, that read 'the becursed one is under a spell so strong that with sheer force, it cannot be broken. Only the two strongest elements, love and hope, will break it, and free the becursed once more.' I understand what it means, but I have loved her for so long, how come the spell isn't already broken? I don't have the energy to think, it hurts my brain even to take all of this in, so I just listen. Oblivion is coming towards me. Uh oh, what do I do? Act dead? Or at least, act like I'm still out cold. Or let him know I am awake? He'll find out soon enough.

"Ah, awake I see my daughter? Well, you're going on a little field trip with your sister! I hope you enjoy it, because we wont see each other in a very long time. Maybe not ever. You wont even be able to tell me all about it! But isn't that what you wanted, to get away from here, from me? Because you cannot stand the power and greatness I have been trying to bestow apon you?" he laughs.

"You-l-l-l never get away w-w-with this!" I say, my voice faint and quivering. It's amazing how much energy it takes to say a few words!

"Oh, but I already have, Adione! There is NOTHING, NOTHING AT ALL that you can do to stop this. Now, I hope your ready for your trip! Its going to be the ride of your life!" he pops the bubble, and I fall to the ground. "OUCH! Did you notice i-I can st-t-ill feel stuff? I am h-h-human!" I stutter. My energy seems to be coming back, the more I use it. But seriously, that hurt. I hit my head when I fell, and now I feel really dizzy. Does this man even care if he tortures others? I see that hideous snake, lunging for me from my Fathes shoulder, but Oblivion holds it back. He wants to finish this job, this is the one that must be finished himself.

"Oh well, SUCK IT UP FAIRY!" yeah, I didn't think he cared. He levitates me into a cage. Honestly, Obsidian again! Why is this guy so obsessed with it? Its a stone, comes from a volcano, is created when lava is cooled extremely quickly. I don't see how it's special! What about gold and diamonds, sandstone and basalt? There are so many stones, that can look scary and evil, and its not like everything has to be strictly Obsidian. I guess his power being the Eternal Obsidian does make it hard to choose anything else. But I'm honestly getting tired of the colour scheme here. Dark colours, blacks and deep purples and menacing greens, what happened to the bright yellows, the calming blues, the sea greens, even the pretty pinks and bold oranges? Where are those colours in this picture? Are they just completely neglected and go unnoticed? Make way! The dark colours are in! This guy seems to be just running the place. And I have no power to stop him.

"So, who's gong to have a face-full of power now? You now can see that my power is the greatest, the one that people bow before, as I am Oblivion, Dark Wizard of the Eternal Obsidian, spreader of Despair, and creator of Darkness! All who challenge me shall feel my wrath!" he laughs, manic and metallic. Feya joins him, sounding just as crazy, but stops short when father gives her a fearsome look.

"Feya! You just stole the moment! New rule, I am the ONLY ONE who does the evil laugh, unless you're the one that did the evil! And I am allowed to crash your moment, because I am your father. Understood?"

"Yes father, anything for you! But I don't believe I will be here long enough for that to be too much of an issue, if I may say so, master." Feya says. I cant stand the evil Feya, it's not her, it's not right.

"Hmm, I agree, there isn't much time left, we really must go on. But if we meet again, I want you to remember that rule, so you don't make the same mistake. Understand me Feya?" Feya nods, slowly as if in a trance. Which, I guess, she is in. "Good, now on with the time spell!" WHAT! Time spell! I'm being sent back in time? Where? When? The dawn of time, the time when the Forevermore Witches ruled the magical dimension? I just thought I was being fostered! Now I understand! When I am sent through time, I wont remember anything, and that's why Feya wants to come, so she can tell me when I get to wherever I'm going! But now she is evil… what if she never wants to tell me? And I never find out? What if I am reborn as a totally different person, who can't do magic? Or has different powers? Or what if I am born evil? There are so many possibilities running through my head, I hardly hear Oblivion chanting the spell, 'Oh, Gates of Time, see my power, and deem me worthy of sending this little brat, Adione, back through time, to Australia, on Earth. There she will be reborn as a human, and live amongst them, unknowing of her past life. Let this sister of hers, Feya, be sent also, but with her memories, and as the same age as she already is. Let her possess Adione's body, and have the power to control her, wether it be her thoughts, actions, words or her powers. Let Adione be prone to Feya's doings, and allow her to use her powers, if she happens to stumble apon them. If she does, she must work towards becoming the fully-fledged fairy she is now. But until that time, hide her power, and if that time never comes, never release this power.' Earth? Here on Lalea, we hear stories about the long lost earth fairies, which ceased to exist after non-magical beings, called humans, stopped believing in them. We are told that if we ever find ourselves on Earth, to beware. Our powers can become weaker there, because of the lack of belief there is. In my case, I wont know anything about being a fairy in the first place, as well as my power being locked up somewhere. How much worse can my situation get? Without even having my power, it will just keep getting weaker over time. What if, after a few years, it just fades away? I don't want that to happen, I cannot let that happen. Oblivion keeps repeating the chant, as the giant pole glows, a menacing purple. Again, colour scheme! I thought brighter colours would have made it more impressive. But when the glowing reaches the top of the pole, I feel the energy from it enter the cage, and hitting me full blast. I feel darkness rush through me, as if a ghost had just waled through me. I see the energy has also been directed to Feya, who seems to embrace the darkness, and her spirit seems to fly into me. I feel her soul, the pure evil, enter me. It feels odd, having another person inside of you. I wonder if I will notice when I get to Earth. And I wonder, what if there are other fairies on earth, which, like me, were sent off, and never told of their amazing abilities? I hope, I pray, that Feya will be able to overcome this curse, and tell me who I am when I arrive on Earth. My vision leaves me, and I feel my body floating away, into space. The last thing I remember is that I am Adione, Fairy of the Shy Ocean pearls. And I need to remember that, or I could be in danger. But the thought leaves me as I float on through space, and the world around me goes silent.


End file.
